Mist
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Robin considered her life a dead end. Until Crocodile was defeated, but not by Monkey D. Luffy. Instead a high ranking Navy officer with cursed fruit powers takes the kill. He proposes a deal with Robin. But at what cost to him and herself? Naruto x-over
1. Fog

(P.O.V. Past)

"MOM!"

I've spent my entire life here.

I...

I can't let him win!

I watch my mother fall to the floor, and I see red.

"BASTARD!" The foul words rips out of my seven year old throat.

I snatch up a kitchen knife from the floor and charge.

--

"You don't give up do you?"

A scowl, even as he picked himself back up.

"Never! What you're doing here is wrong!"

A frown.

"You don't even _care _what happens here. So your mom's dead. What does it matter to you?"

He stands up, whipes the blood away from his chin, eyes glinting with determination.

"I HATE YOU!"

He places one hand on the blade

"Then die, brat."

Pain explodes everywhere.

--

(Later)

"Wake up." Grunts a man's voice.

Air rushes back to his lungs, and he vomits water.

"Gah!"

His moment of conciousness is brief, he passes under again.

--

(Night)

He comes to once more.

A voice, then what looks like a blue pinneaple is thrust at him.

"Here. Eat this."

He takes it without hesitation, whoofs it down-

And wishes he hadn't, as pain overtakes him, writhing about in raw agony.

"What the hell?!"

A dark chuckle.

"A cursed fruit. Enjoy it, boy."

--

(Years later Present day Alabasta)

She hated what she had been. She hated what she had become. And as she slid on the armband, fingers lightly dancing over the raised BW logo, she realized she hated where she was going. She held herself calm and collected as the bile rose in her throat. Weakness was an enemy and she would never let them see anything of her but her best. She turns and gives him a smile as she casually finishes lacing her top. As she steps into her boots, she tries not to lace them faster than what is appropriate.

And perhaps, she only walks a little too fast out of the room. Years ago she learned not to expect anything and be ready for everything. She doesn't meet his eyes as she passes him. Even as he sits half resting against the headboard of the bed, sweat drying on his chest, she doesn't grace him with even the slightest of smiles. Even as he nonchanlantly takes a pull of toxins from his cigar and breathes it over at her, she does not wrinkle her nose or give him any indication that she is even aware of his presence. His laughter following after her tells her that he owns her body and life. That she can only achieve her goals through him. She closes her eyes, fighting the bile rising in her throat.

She has killed without hesitation. She knows it is kill or be killed. She tries not to think about what her victim's family is like. She tries not to think about their wife, their children or anything else. She knows it is better to see them as nameless and faceless. She thinks, perhaps, that is why she finds some comfort in being a Baroque Works member. Here they have no names, most are only numbers. Others are just days. She never has to shed a tear for any fallen comrade because they are just numbers. And numbers are faceless and meaningless. So when she is ordered to murder her own underlings, she is able to do it without blinking an eye. She kills without hesitation because she knows when to kill and when to let them live.

Long ago, she had realized that all the heroes had died. She has given up on any fantasies of a prince riding in on a white horse to sweep her off her feet. She doesn't believe in happily ever afters. As she crosses her arms and mutters out her mantra, she almost feels sorry for the poor bastard's neck she snaps. But the feeling is fleeting and barely there, because there are also no gods. There is no heaven and hell. There was only the here and now. And yet when he appears with his goofy grin and straw hat, she can't help but hold a shard of hope deep within her breast. She doesn't know why she pulls him back out of his deep grave in the stone. Perhaps it was his determination. Yet something deep within her tells it might be something else.

But she has given up on heroes and walks away.

She has never had a more intense desire to die than now. Now with his hook through her chest, she believes that death would be most welcomed. She smiles in a slight sadistic way as he flings her away. Tossing her aside like a piece of trash, as if she had not stood by his side for years, helping him build his empire. She leans casually against the secret room's wall. letting death's icy cold fingers dance over her body. It is now that she realizes, she has yearned for death for a long time. Fleeting, she wonders if she will be crushed by the rocks before she bleeds to death-

BOOM!

A loud explosion shakes the room now.

A snarl.

"You!"

Her own sea blue green eyes go wide, as she mistakes him for the strawhated boye.

Could he really be foolish to come back?

A calm laugh, as the intruder takes a drag from his _own_ cigar, and lets it fall to the ground.

"I've finally found you, Mr. Zero, or should I say...Crocodile."

But it is not him, as blond hair reflects in the light, hanging over one cerulean eye, the light reflecting off his whiskered cheeks.

She stiffens, as a whie Navy cape billows in the wind, and the figure wears the attire of one of the highest branches of the sea army.

Over his right eye hangs an eyepatch, connected by several strings, that hold it to his face.

At his back hangs a massive cleaver.

Crocodile seems wary as well.

"You...You're not that straw hat kid, are you?"

The sandy atmosphere thickens becoming hot and humid.

"No. I'm _much_ worse."

"So, you're from the navy, huh?"

The man gives a nod.

"You're assumption is correct."

"What do you want?" Hisses the evil man. "Surely you didn't come here to mince words."

"I've come to take you in, and the bounty on your head." States the nameless figure, stalking forward as the shadows begin to deepen. "You can either surrender or die."

Crocodile laughs aloud.

"So, you Navy idiots finally figured me out huh?"

A wicked grin crosses his pale face.

"You never should have some here."

He pounces!

The attack is caught by the massive blade.

"I suggest you surrender." States the figure, not a trace of effort shown upon his face, even as the ground quakes beneath their feet.

"Surrender?! I'm about to create a Utopia! Why would I surrender to _you?"_

A faint smile.

"Then I shall give my superiors your corpse."

He turns to fog, becoming one with the mist that has suddenly enveloped this crumbling chamber.

"Tell me, can you kill what you _cannot_ see?"

"Cheap tricks."

A laugh, and suddenly he is behind the hooked man.

"_Tricks_ you say?"

Crocodile feels steel against his back, tries to turn into sand-

But is unable to do so, and the cold blade rakes across his back briefly, before he can spring away.

"What?! How did you-

A chuckle.

"I've partaken of the cursed fruit. The _Mist Mist_ fruit to be exact."

He turns his arms into steam for emphasis, still clutching the giant cleaver.

Crocodile stares at him in disbelief.

"Still don't believe me?" Sighs the blond, somewhat annoyed."Perhaps a _demonstration_ is in order?"

Again, the man turns to mist.

Crocodile braces himself, but in the fog, cannot see where the next attack will come from.

A hard right hook rocks his face, then another and _another_, as if the very air itself is striking him from all angles.

"I'm water. Your ultimate weakness." The voice echoes from all angles, mocking him as he is hit from all sides.

"C-Curse you!" The wicked man growls.

"I shall give your recorded confession to my superiors."

"D-Damn it!"

"Fog of Fate."

Crocodile is suddenly stabbed from all sides, blades impaling his body at every angle.

The blades are removed, allowing the lifeless corpse to slump over.

Dead.

The fog returns into the man, giving him shape again.

He walks over to her.

"Let me die...She murmurs.

He shakes his head.

"No. You are not meant to die here, Nico Robin."

Her faces blanks for a moment, but then twists into rage upon the mention of her name.

She slaps his hand away, but still he grabs her by the waist, slinging her over the shoulder, as the catacomb begins to crumble, and dragging Crocodile's body with them.

"I'd rather die than go to prison!"

"If you confess to your crimes, I will clear you of all charges." He states simply, pulling her along, ignoring the giant shards of stone falling around them.

Indignation twists her face.

Confess?! She has nothing to confess for!

She was just trying to stay alive!

"And how do you intend to do that?"

He flashes her a toothy grin.

"I have... connections."

She cannot help her curiosity.

"What's your name?"

"Will you confess?"

Like any navy officer, he holds the cards close to his chest, she muses to herself.

"Your name for a confession, hmm?"

"If that is what it takes."

She sighs, as they emerge into daylight, it is blindingly bright.

"I'm going to live either way, aren't I?" This comes out as a groan as he sets her down, but binds her hand to his in a handcuff.

"Yes. And if you use your cursed fruit powers upon me, I cannot guarantee you immunity."

"Why are you so interested in saving me?"

"I have my reasons."

_'I'm not going to ge any answers from him until I 'confess'..._She realizes.

"Very well. I confess."

"My name is...

He looks over his shoulder, so he can meet her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Shroud

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Robin's eyes went wide, and a jolt of fear stabbed through her breast.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That is what I said."

That name was infamous throughout the high seas!

His bounty was worth _one trillion berries!_

Now she could understand how Crocodile had lost.

Uzumaki had once been known as the bloody fox, a reputed killer who scattered his victim's blood in the distinctive shape of a cackling fox skull. He was cold and ruthless, but his victims were often high stakes gamblers or pirates themselves.

His bounty had been placed when he was seven. It had started out at a thousand, but when he killed a warlord of the sea-

Then it _jumped_ to one million.

At some point or another, he had come into contact with the navy, as a bounty had been placed on his head, due to his violent killing of a corrupt military officer associated with mermen.

Captain Chaser had been sent to deal with him.

He came back with a black eye, and a note from the demon himself.

_Go away or more will die_

After that fight, Naruto had presumably vanished off the face of the earth.

Years later, he had resurfaced, this time a killer for hire, often under the Navy's employ, but this fact was not very well known to common folk. Only Robin knew of him, and she had assumed Crocodile did as well...

But apparently he had let the power go to his head, and for that he died.

Naruto was dangerous.

The world knew this.

Indeed, the Navy had paid top dollar for their 'perfect killer', he who was said to kill with just a thought.

Messing with _this_ warlord of the sea, and the powers of his Kiri Kiri fruit **(Mist Mist)** meant certain _death_.

However, something still nagged at her.

When, or rather, _why_ had he become an officer?

It was well known that he disliked authority, after all, it was a naval officer that killed his mother.

They had to have something on him, otherwise he wouldn't be under their thumb like this.

He tugged her forward, dispersing her thoughts with words.

"And in repayment of your confession, I hereby exonerate you of all your crimes."

--

He led her into the square, where the main fighting was taking place, but it too had subsided.

Everyone seemed to have realized that Crocodile was behind all this.

That, and his corpse slung over Naruto's shoulder was enough to quell any infighting that may have remained amongst the peoples of Alabasta.

However, Captain Chaser was none too pleased regardless.

"Uzumaki! Where the hell were you?!" He all but spit, as the blond approached him.

He was tosed a small black box, and the lifeless corpse.

"Collecting my bounty."

Chaser frowned when he saw Robin.

"And what about her? She's just as bad as the-

The blond reached to his own wrist, and pulled up the hand cuff's chain.

"She has valuable intelligence that I have seen fit to take into account."

Fuming, the man of justice turned back to the next thing on his mind.

"You were _supposed_ to be chasing Straw hat's crew!"

Another cold glare, his tone frosty.

"That was not part of my assignment, _captain."_

"Then go after them! They might still be-

The blond raised a hand, silencing him.

"No. _Your_ quarrel is not _mine_."

"Why you-

Chaser grasped at his sword.

But it was Naruto who now had his massive guillotine blade out first.

And he held it directly to the neck of his 'comrade'.

"Enough. I will not pursue this matter further."

Several of the lieutenants and skippers gasped.

"C-Captain!"

A low growl escaped Chaser's throat, along with the perpetual smoke that flowed from his mouth.

"You always were a loose cannon. Just like-

The verbal jab achieved its desired effect.

Naruto's brow twitched, and his grip tightened upon the hilt.

The blade was pressed tighter now, enough to draw blood.

Killer intent leaked throughout the air, heavy enough to make many a man pale with fear.

"If you continue to persist, I _will_ kill you." Growled the Captain, his intent murderously clear.

A tense silence filled the air.

"Stand aside."

--

(Court)

The judge slammed his gavel down.

"Nico Robin, this naval court hereby declares you not guilty. Court adjourned."

Everyone filed out, but it was not until she was led to her temporary quarters that her rescuer fished the keys out from his pocket.

"Please hold still."

She did so, rubbing her wrists painfully as the hand cuff's were released.

Almost immediately, he was given an accusing glare.

"So...Is that it?"

"That's it." Stated the blond.

"I don't owe you anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all."

"None."

"You sure?"

"I am."

The archaeologist shook her head in mild exasperation.

"You certainly are a strange one."

"How do you figure?"

The beauty held up one hand and counted off on her fingers.

"First you come out of the blue and kill Crocodile-

"I was waiting for the opportune moment."

"Second, you insist upon saving me-

"You supplied me with valuable Intel."

"Third, you cleared me of all charges."

At this, he sat down opposite her, leaning back on a chair.

"I have a proposal for you."

Immediately, her eyes narrowed.

She should have known better than to get her hopes up.

"A catch. I knew it. "

He shook his head earnestly.

"No, not at all! You are free to say yes or no, but trust me, you _won't_ be able to say no after you hear my offer."

This intrigued her a tiny bit.

Just enough to hear him out.

Crossing both arms of her lacy vest, that which barely contained her ample bosom, she gave him an approving nod, followed by a bemused smile.

"You have my interest, sailor. Go on."

The captain reached into his pile of charts, and pulled out a map.

"Ever heard of the Grand Line?"

"Once or Twice." She lied through her teeth.

"Then I take it you know of the ruins and the treasure there?" He remarked in an offhanded manner, trying to gauge what her reaction might be.

_'Ruins? Treasure?'_

Her eyes sparkled, but she quickly hid that.

"Ruins? Why would I be interested in a bunch of old stones-

He dropped the chart, spreading it out.

But his cold blue eyes bored into her own.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're as interested in this as I am."

She attempted to stare him down, but that failed miserably after a minute or so.

"Continue." She grumbled.

He nodded, and looked back to the chart, holding it out so she could see.

"I have my own reasons for going there myself, but...

"Let me guess, you need a crew?"

"My mates are _idiots_." The blond hissed, teeth grinding together with aggravation. "None of them possesses the gall or grit to withstand the temptations of the sea, nor its many dangers."

He jabbed a finger at himself, then pointed to her.

"Something tells me you're dying to get out and see the world, am I right?"

"You read me like a book." She acquiesced.

A mild chuckle.

"Spoken like a true bookworm. I admire that."

She arched an eyebrow.

"You _read_?"

He waved an arm to the expansive bookcase beside him.

"Only all the time."

Her eyes went wide, and it could be seen that she was visibly forcing herself to remain motionless now, as she gazed upon the literary volumes, most of which were unknown to her.

She had sparse reading time as a BW member.

Come to think of it, she'd had sparse time for anything other than killing as of late.

Perhaps a change of pace was needed.

"You needn't sit on my account."

She cast him a quick glance, but remained still.

He waved to the books.

"By all means, help yourself."

She needed no further encouragement, and was up in a flash.

Arms sprouted from her back/shoulders seamlessly, and picked up the texts of immediate interest, whilst her normal arms seized the first two books within reach.

Inquisitive blue eyes poured over the tome's, both fictional and non-fictional, keen and witty.

He had them all, books of poetry, drama and humor, notes on biology and science, astrology...

There was not a single genre lacking in his library.

She took a moment to look upon one book that stood out amongst those she had snatched up.

Its cover was worn and ragged, as if it had sustained a good deal of use.

However the name of the author scribbled upon it was clear as day.

_Minato Uzumaki._

The author shared the last name as him.

She opened that book first, but stiffened as she saw that it was no book at all.

It was a journal.

Silently, she tucked it behind her waist.

"Why did you become a sailor?" She suddenly asked.

He chuckled.

"In truth, I can't stand the atmosphere."

"Then why put up with it? You seem so-

A hand gestured at empty air, as if searching for words.

"_Constricted_."

He now took a moment to answer, but when he did, she was caught unawares for the second time that day.

"Might I share a secret with you?" He abruptly asked.

She arched a delicate eyebrow.

_'Interesting..._

"Very well."

He gestured for her to sit, and she did.

He could not help but smirk a bit when he saw that she had not relinquished her hold upon the scripts.

But now their was determination in his eyes.

"A sailor killed my mother. He nearly killed me."

His hands gritted into fists, until water leaked from them.

"From that moment on, I had to become a man. I saw things, I did things that no child should ever do. I joined to make sure that _never_ happened to anyone again."

She felt a pang of sympathy for him

She came from a similar background.

Perhaps...

Perhaps she should tell him.

"Might I share a tale with you, in return for your hospitality?"

He gave a low bow.

"I would be honored."

(One sad tale later)

He now wore a somber look.

"Ah. So we come from the same walk of life then." She nodded, biting back tears.

It still hurt to recount that day...

But she felt oddly...

Better.

At least someone had experienced pain akin to what she went through on a daily basis.

The only difference being that he was trying to make himself the better for it.

She was still running in place, terrified of moving forward.

Perhaps it was time to start walking again.

"I am in need of a first mate. Perhaps you would be interested, Ms. Robin?"

She snapped the diary shut, and shot him a glare.

"If I accept?"

He paused, and seemed to mull it over.

"You would be granted all the liberties you desire, with full command over my crew and those beneath me, including-

He went on to give her a list of those under him.

"And?"

"With access to the navy's literary database of course, and permission to come and go from here as you please."

"The drawbacks?"

He shook his head.

"None. I merely ask that you share insights with me on the journey."

She gave him a look that said "Are you nuts?"

"You're too generous."

"Maybe so." Was the even reply.

She sat up now, and stood, staring at him from where he lay.

She extended one hand to him.

"I'll take it. You've got yourself a first mate."

He took it and shook.

"Welcome aboard, Robin. Lets find ourselves a worthy crew from all these dirtbags, shall we?"

She could not help but smile at her captain-no _partner _in their mutual endeavor.

"I know just the place."


	3. Rain

Naruto cringed in distaste.

"_This_ is the place?"

Robin gave a small nod, gesturing towards the one place he did NOT expect to go.

The Alabasta Palace.

"We'll start with the best, then work our way down to the streets."

"The air here is foul." Grumbled the sailor, whispering to himself.

Robin gave him an inquisitive look.

Of course she had picked up on the same thing, but for him to discern it without even-

"Oh? You mean to say you're actually _aware _of it?"

He nodded somber in his demeanor.

"Yes. Many lives have been lost here. The scent of blood still permeates this place."

The captain gave a low bow.

He seemed genuinely sorrowed, a ragged sigh escaping him, as dark clouds began to rumble overhead.

"It is a shame I was unable to prevent it."

"Well, you can't save everyone." Chided the woman, as the first raindrop fell, then another and another, signalling that a storm was too come.

He gave a silent prayer, in respect to the fallen, and they were on their way.

"All too true."

--

(Chamber)

"Vivvi, why the long face?"

"It's nothing father."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep."

The princess shook her head insistently.

"I'm alright really."

A familair voice rang through the palace before the weary man could press her for further questions.

"Then it seems my work here is done."

King Nebra looked up as footsteps echoed down the halls, which were apparently empty, aside from him and his daughter. It had been a long and arduous day, and everyone had gone to bed early.

However, upon beholding the naval officer and the former Baroque Works second in command, all traces of weariness vanished from his stern face.

He now descended from his throne to personally thank the man who had brought Crocodile to justice.

He had been informed earlier of Robin's change of hand.

"Ah! There you are."

He clasped hands with the naval officer, and they shook.

"My country is indebted to both you and your friends."

Naruto chuckled lightly.

It was obvious he was referring to the Strawhat Pirate Crew.

But that was not the reason he was here, and being ribbed in the side by Robin reminded him of this.

"Your highness, while I would like to discuss other matters with you-

He cast a glance towards Vivvi.

"It is your _daughter_ whom I have come to seek an audience."

The princess blinked once.

"Me?"

Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Yes, your ladyship."

The young woman blushed at the formalities.

"Th-Ther'es no need to be so formal, Captain."

"Ah, forgive me. Old habits die hard."

--

(Balcony)

His statement rocked her to the core.

"W-What?"

The captain repeated himself.

"I know Strawhat is here, and I know he is leaving tomorrow, but I _again_ ask that you do _not_ tell him of my prescence in this country."

"Why not?"

"Because." Was all he would relinquish upon the subject.

"Is that the only reason you came to see me?"

He shook his head.

"Alas, I only wish it were so. It is not my place to ask you this...

Gone was the gentle tone of before, now replaced with urgency. "...But I am in desperate need of a ship."

Now, Vivvi wasn't stupid, and she would not take any action that might betray Luffy or his friends.

"Why not use a naval vessel?"

"I have no interest in your friends, let me say this once more. However, I too have an interest in the Grand Line and the riches that lay beyond its waters. For this I cannot simply commandeer a Naval vessel, as it would not only draw suspicion towards me, but my crew as well."

Vivvi looked behind him, but only saw Robin.

"Um...what crew?"

At this, the blond became slightly flustered.

"I'm...still working on that."

Uncertainty marred her features, she now seemed hesitant.

"A ship...That's a bit much to ask for... even coming from you...

He now leaned forward to clasp her hands in his own, dwarfing them.

"Please Vivvi, do it for me. For old time's sake."

A light pink tinge lit her cheeks, it was clear to see that she was flustered.

"W-Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

He released her hands, and gave her a light hug.

She returned it as he pulled away to stand up.

"Thank you. I'll make this debt up to you-

She shook her head slowly.

"No. Just make sure Luffy comes back alive...okay?"

The blond stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity.

At last, he spoke.

"You really love him, don't you?"

The pink tinge turned into a full faced cherry blush.

That was all the answer he needed.

He managed a small smile, but it held a trace of bitterness.

"Very well. I assume you know which ship I'm referring to."

--

Robin looked up from her book as Naruto emerged from the balcony.

He did _not_ look pleased.

"You knew about her." This was not a question.

The hands on woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I pride myself on knowing my enemies."

He gave her a pained look.

"Do you have any _idea_ what that was all about?"

"You likely had a past with her, I presume." She stated evenly as they headed out the lobby.

"_More_ than a past. I was hired by Alabasta for quite some time back in my younger days."

A mild chuckle as they approached the main door.

"Forbidden love?"

He blanched and shook his head rapidly.

"N-Not at all! I was just her bodyguard!"

"Then why the "For Old time's sake?"

They were at the main door now.

He grasped the heavy brass handle in one hand.

"Okay, I admit I had a thing for her."

The other removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Nico Robin turned a light shade of pink, as his arms went around her neck, fastening the golden clasp that held the cloak together.

"But that's in the past. My dream is beyond mere childhood affections."

He parted the gate for her, and let her take the first steps outside.

A wistful expression appeared in his eyes, as they stepped out into the torrential downpour, the water washing away both the grime and dirt from their weary bodies.

Contrary to trying to stay dry, she threw back the hood of his jacket and let the rain fall down upon her face, washing away the blemishes that the dirt and mud had left behind.

Her eyes slid shut, and she sighed shaking the shoulder length tresses of her raven black hair about herself, until they too were drenched.

"The rain...its nice, huh?" He murmured, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his native element, all around him all at once.

She giggled.

"Hehe."

He blinked, and looked over the former BW member.

The giggle soon became a full body laugh, and she was shaking with melodious mirth, no longer able to keep a straight face.

It was the first time she had genuinely laughed in a long time.

There would be many such events to come.

He could not tell if those were tears in her eyes, or if it was the rain.

"I think I've finally figured you out." She murmurred, upon opening her sea blue eyes again.

"How so?"

"You're a hopeless romantic."

She was met with a smile.

"Some may see me that way."

She adjusted her hat, placing it back on her head.

"Now, lets be off shal we?"

"Were too?"

She smiled slyly, already setting the pace.

"To a place where all scum and degenerates gather."

They were of one mind when they spoke together.

"A bar."

**Wait till you see who some of his crew will be made up of...Can u say bleach x-over anyone? Damn this is gonna be good...**


	4. Blur

Pirates and criminals alike looked up as the doors banged open.

Two strangers walked in from the downpour.

One was a _gorgeous_ raven haired beauty, clad in the cloak of a Naval officer. Her keen blue eyes seemed to stare into the souls of men and women alike, whilst her cowgirl hat added another layer of mystery to her.

Just what was she _wearing _underneath that cloak of hers?

The other individual, a male, was the more imposing of the duo.

Strapped to his back was a giant cleaver, held to his body only by a weapons belt strapped across his chest. Its tip was polished to perfection, and gleamed even in the dim light of the tavern.

His blond hair hung down over his face as always, but he held himself high with pride.

Several eyes narrowed.

"Anyone interested in a voyage?"

Several individual's shifted uncomfortably, but no one answered.

However, the two would not be so easily dissuaded, and at a whisper from the woman-

The man saw fit to unbuckle his blade and smash a small hole in the floor with the large zanbato.

Just about everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyone lookin' for a _fight_?"

Several grumbles were heard, but still no responses.

Tsking, Naruto gave Robin a look, as they headed back out into the deluge.

"We should have known better than to find any criminals here. They probably cleared out after I killed Crocodile."

"It was worth a try."

"Hold it!"

The blond craned his neck to the right in an effort to see who had spoken, peering through the downpour, as someone now stood at the entrance.

"Come again?"

"I'm game." Replied the voice.

Almost immediately, half the room was empty, as the pedestrians scurried outside behind him.

The man was hidden in shadow, but not for very long as Naruto was able to get a good look at him, once the rain let up for a moment.

He didn't look all that imposing at first.

Wild blue hair stuck out in a spiky hairdo, and fierce sapphire eyes glinted out at the blond, a strange blue paint at the ends making him look just a bit feral.

He wore an opened ended jacket that showed off lean taut muscular skin, and baggy white pants complete with black open toed sandal socks to finish off the enseamble.

His hands were still in his pockets, but strapped to his right hip was a blade with an angle guard.

His body was pure muscle without a trace of flab or fat to be seen.

"And you are?"

The man sneered now, removing a hand from his pockets to jerk one thumb towards himself, tone laced with pride.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The naval officer hid the smile forming upon his face.

"You look strong."

"Then let's fight!"

"On one condition."

An anticipatory shiver ran through Jaggerjack, and his hand strayed to the blade.

"Name it."

--

CLANG!

Sparks flew as they clashed!

His blade whistled in the air as it came down, directly downwards, at Naruto's shoulder. But the man merely lifted an arm, and Grimmjow blinked, as he felt his blade connect with something very solid.

The sleeve guard fell away, cleaved by the blow, yet underneath glinted a metal arm guard, designed purely for the brawler's swordplay.

With a jerk, the captain swatted his blade back so that the other stumbled momentarily.

And, getting both hands on the hilt of his great sword, brought the broad flat of it slamming into Grimmjow's chest, a movement barely perceptible to the human eye.

The ruffian coughed up blood as his body was tossed across the the street, hitting a nearby building, with enough force to crack it.

"Are you done yet?" the sailor called out, laughing.

Until, of course, Grimmjow faded from sight.

"Oh-ho!" he called out, knowing exactly what was coming.

A point of giant sword was poking abruptly out of his belly. Grimmjow was behind him, driving the blade further in.

And the captain burst into water.

Grimmjow felt the wind from it, as the giant sword cut through the air, and it cut at him...

But he ducked under it, and out of sight.

Behind his opponent, Naruto sliced at his neck—but missed again.

Robin watched the battle with mild interest, pausing to look up from her book whenver she heard a startle cry, the majority of which came from Grimmjow, who by now was beginning to realize that his enemy had some sort of special power, much like his own,

The two kept rising, each of them coming from above and behind. Water from Naruto's replacements splattered and soaked the earth, creating numerous puddles that reflected the cloudy sky and the two combatants' blinking forms.

Intrigued, the book was closed and she now devoted her full attention to the melee.

This was getting interesting.

Sea blue eyes darted this way and that as the two sped about, all the while with Grimmjow on the offensive, fighting like a berserker, and screaming his battle rage the entire time. His speed truly terrifying to behold, as this power seemed to stem from something other than simple training.

Howling with laughter, Grimmjow made an eagle's dive with his sword, then brought it into a swift thrust, his blade now sparking bluish energy. It snuck into the great whole near the end of the other's weapon, cutting into the blonde's shoulder.

Tiny droplets of blood joined the water on the ground, and his crystal blue eyes narrowed in brief, momentary triumph, along with a wild cackle.

"So I _can_ cut you....

Naruto winced as he held his minor wound.

"Impressive. You're only the second to do that."

Grimmjow laughed harshly.

"I don't care if I'm the third or fourth! I'll still slice you to ribbons!"

Both hovered in the moment, Naruto was already half expecting a retaliation at his back.

But it wouldn't come from behind.

"About time." His opponent chuckled, as the blond appeared behind him with a fierce growl. And he swung his sword in a stiff movement, wheeling the hilt of his blade into a cracking encounter with Naruto's jaw.

The blond fell, crashing hard to the ground, panting a bit-

Before he was up in a flurry of movement, zigzagging towards his.

Grimmjow mimicked his movements quickly after, both of their zanbato's exploding into sparks, again and again, as they danced about in a dance of blade and blood, before two forceful kicks to the stomach from the brawler, doubled Naruto over, jumping back to avoid a counter attack.

For a moment he writhed, clutching at his stomach while his jaw seared in a pained complaint.

But he had to get up.

Stumbling back to his feet with a loose rocking motion, he saw his opponent standing near a pool of water. The large puddle of water remained in between them.

Water.

He could make something out of that...

He just needed to stall for time, while he built it up.

"You seem to have eaten a cursed fruit."

Grimmjow laughed aloud.

"Ya got me. I've eaten the Sumi Sumi fruit. It lets me move at high speeds. N one can scratch me!"

The blond nodded as the water began to bubble and froth, reacting to his influence, whilst he himself eyed the scar he had dealt across the man's chest.

"Then I'd be the first."

This caused the man to scowl.

"Enough talk. We're supposed to be fighting!"

A grin escaped Naruto, he jammed his blade into the ground, and raised his arms up.

"You're right. My apologies."

Water came quickly to him, warm energy flowed out of his arms, out towards the water on the floor while gathering some moisture right out of the air.

The water bubbled, like a boiling noodle pot.

The ground was quaking slightly by now.

"Water dragon!"

With a sudden resounding roar the water rose up in the shape of a great dragon, and lurched forward!

But the other was prepared.

Dragging his sword so it carved a gash in the ground, he rushed the water beast. Raising the sword, he and the dragon were near to colliding, the elemental beast with its gaping jaws wide, whilst its creator ran in its shadow...

His eyes seen between the two jaws, Grimmjow dragged the sword through. Blade first, it cut through the entire technique itself, sawing it in half and leaving it as nothing but water on the floor once more-

Until he realized Naruto was still going.

And he kept charging.

The blond was caught off guard by his speed, as the attacker swung the sword to strike-

With less than a second to react, he condensed the vapor around him.

And that likely saved his life.

The field suddenly exploded in blue, but aside from a scorch mark upon the face, Naruto remained alright.

"My turn."

His leg snapped up, catching Grimmjow hard in the jaw!

Grimmjow kept going, laughing aloud as the four more kicks picked him up into the air.

He was unaware of the fog taking shape above him.

Until the broad side of Naruto's blade smote him in the chest.

Spitting blood and a curse, he was sent back once more, this time with his true body, to the ground.

He landed on his feet, but now a thick fog had condensed about him.

"What the hell is this?"

"Mist Screen." Naruto's voice came from all around the battered brawler. "You're finished-

All at once, five Naruto had their blades at his throat, with a sixth holding the wrist of his sword arm.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

Blood sprayed through the air in a crimson fountain.

His weapon fell to the ground, lost by his sweat soaked fingertips, stained in his own fluids.

"K-Kuso...

An out of breath Grimmjow panted on his hands and knees as Naruto reformed into solid form again.

"Damnit! The hell are you?"

"A warrior, much like yourself."

"Bullshit! You've gotta be a ghost or somethin'!"

And then he noticed the navy jacket worn by Robin.

His eyes tripled.

_"I knew it!_ You bastards are from the navy, aren't you?!"

"Care to join up with us?" Offered the blond, as he extended a hand.

Grimmjow slapped the hand away as if it had the plague.

"Hell no!"

"Not as an officer, but as a _pirate_." Stated Robin.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"Pirate, huh? What's in if for me?"

Naruto spoke again.

"The chance to see the world and fight strong opponents."

Grimmjow seemed to seriously consider the proposal now.

"I don't have to do anything?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Your combat skills alone make you valuable enough."

He extended his hand again.

"Interested?"

"Got a ship?"

"The very best." Came the even reply.

Grimmjow reached up to clasp his hand, smirking ruefully.

"Fine. But I ain't paying rent."

--

(Street/Next morning)

The unlikely trio disembarked from the palace, with Naruto still looking strangely forlorn, as he had the night before.

Upon being told that Naruto and Vivvi had a past,Grimmjow made an offhand remark about Naruto 'getting it in' with the princess, and this earned him a heated glare infused with much killer intent.

And of course the brawler took this as a chance to fight.

If not for Robin breaking the two of them apart, heads would have rolled right then and there.

"Both of you stop!"

Naruto broke away first with a scowl, Grimmjow with a grumble, as her hands released the bind upon them both.

"Lets head to the docks." Sighed the western girl. "The ship should be there."

Naruto nodded and Grimmjow grunted, each giving their own indication of affirmation.

Silently, they set out, taking the fastest trek they could to the docks. Even then they were waylaid, as the story of Naruto's heroics had by now reached all of Alabasta.

They were delayed thanks to this.

At last however, they reached the port, where they handed the docksman the voucher Vivi had given them.

He took it, stamped it, and then silently pointed to the nothernmost dock, indicating they still had a long ways to go.

Off they went once more, and Naruto fished into his pocket to toss a coin to a girl on the street.

The medallion twirled through the air, and she caught it, stared at it.

Curious eyes strayed to the three foreboding strangers as they walked past, each of them radiating power, but kindness as well.

They seemed to have an air of purpose about them.

A purpose she lacked.

Something tugged at her, told her to speak, to make herself known to them.

--

"Hey" A girl's voice, behind them.

"Wait!"

When they did not stop, she sounded annoyed.

"I said _wait_!"

The trio stiffened, as their bodies suddenly felt heavy, and they were unable to move, frozen in place, as if an invisible weight were pressing down upon their shoulders, ready to drive them into the ground.

Naruto and Robin exchanged a quick glance, one thought running through their minds.

This girl had _power_.

"Come over here."

She approached them fearlessly.

The heavy sensation left seconds later.

She was quite young.

This girl looked to be about thirteen or so, and wore a strange skull cap helmet that rested loosely on her head, bearing a fiery red flame mark. Light violet eyes gazed up at him, between stray locks of light emerald hair that appeared to be tinged the faintest of yellow.

"What's your name, gaki?" Asked Grimmjow, hands still in his pockets, but now he eyed her warily. The power surge of moments before was still fresh on his mind, and until she demonstrated otherwise, he would label her as an enemy.

"Lilinette, sir" the young girl answered in response to his question of what her name was.

"Lilinette... is that French?" Robin asked curiously.

"How should I know?" stated the girl, dropping all formality.

Robin sweatdropped, Grimmjow growled, and Naruto sighed.

So _many_ things were odd about her.

First off, the girl seemed incredibly…what was the word? "Loose Cannon". She seemed like the partying type from the second she walked up to them; and that was just her looks. The other thing that tipped him off was her outfit: he had seen _doilies_ with more material to them. Still though, it wasn't wise to judge a book by its cover.

Only Navy _scum_ acted like that.

She was a skinny little thing, but neither was she malnourished.

"Tell me then, Lilinette...

There was a spark in her pinkish violet eyes, a sign of fierce determination despite one so young.

He admired such things.

"What is your dream?"

She closed her eyes, beamed brightly, and flashed him the peace sign.

"To become strong!"

Grimmjow chuckled bitterly.

"Strong, huh?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the response, but patted her on one slim shoulder.

"My my, that's quite a lofty goal."

Her eyes opened now, and they were inquisitive.

"What about you, misters?"

Robin kept quiet.

Naruto frowned.

"Well...

She was rather curious about it herself.

Surely it had to be something noble, as that was the kind of person he seemed to be, the classic 'hero of justice' type of guy.

She was not disappointed.

He wore a small smile.

"My dream is to bring peace to this war torn world, so that all may sleep peacefully during the night."

She seemed to consider this for a moment or two, then turned to Grimmjow.

"What about you?"

"Pfft. I ain't got a dream, gaki. I just wanna be the best brawler in this world."

She clapped her hands eagerly, and seemed to look up at him with starry filled eyes.

"Wow...Your dream's even bigger than mine...

Now Robin found herself in the unsrcupulous gaze of the curious child.

"What about you, lady?"

Ms. Sunday looked indignant, a tick mark pulsing on her forehead.

She wasn't that old!

Grimmjow snickered a bit, but a long slender arm jutting out from his back silenced him, via clapping a hand over his mouth.

"My dream...Is to see what the world has to offer." Stated Robin smoothly.

"Everyone has dreams." Added Naruto.

After seeming to contemplate this for a time, she gave an eager nod and seized his arm.

Her grip was iron, and despite her slender build, the strength behind her grip was nearly strong enough to break his hand.

"Kay! I wanna come with you!"

Naruto gave a slow nod.

"Tell me, what was that power you displayed earlier?"

A light pink tinge lit her cheeks.

"Um...I don't really know. My momma had this weird fruit back when I was little, and I've been able to do all kinds of cool stuff since I ate it."

"Your mother?"

"Mm-hmm!" Chirped the girl.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to her then?" This question came from Robin, who appeared to have changed gears at some point. No longer did she wear a haughty half smirk, but now her face was etched into a genuine expression of the utmost concern.

Lilinette seemed to falter.

"Umm...she's not around."

When this was met with uncomfortable silence, she felt the need to further explain herself.

"She...died. Last year."

Grimmjow frowned.

Even he wasn't cruel enough to remark on something like this.

Robin however, decided to do something about it.

A small gasp, then Naruto watched with a wry smile as his partner, whom he was beginning to think of as an 'Ice Queen', did something very, _very_ uncharacteristic of herself.

All at once, Nico Robin was down on her knees, wrapping the orphan girl in a big hug, much like a mother would.

"You poor thing!"

She gave Naruto and Grimmjow a deadly look, one that said: 'She's coming.'

The captain was so surprised by the sudden bout of motherly affection, that it didn't occur to him that it was his decision. "Of course you can come with us!"

"Yay!"

The rain began to pitter patter off, and a somewhat bored Lillenette now yawned sleepily, as it was early morning.

"I'm sleepy."

Robin looked down to her, then knelt down, holding his arms out for her.

She seemed confused.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you tired?"

At this, she seemed to comprehend the woman slightly.

But she _was_ exhausted, that much was a fact.

"Alright...

Complacently, the girl allowed Robin to scoop her off the ground.

Wrapped up in the folds of her heavy cloak, Lilinette felt warm and cozy, a sensation she had not experienced since she was a mere toddler in her mother's own ramshackle home.

That seemed so long ago....

"You needn't fidget dear." Purred Robin. "Go on, make yourself comfortable."

Promptly, she did so, resting her head against the expansive cleavage that was Robin's chest.

The steady sound of the woman's heartbeat was enough to soothe her ragged nerves, and she soon felt her eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Arigatou..."

Lilinette was sleeping soundly seconds later, snoring lightly.

Naruto cast his partner an inquisitive look.

"Any idea what kind of power that was?

Robin seemed to stare off into space for a moment or two.

"Judging from that strange presence I felt earlier, I'd have to say....the Koi-Koi fruit."

Blue eyes tripled, his tone was awed as he spoke.

"Gravity Manipulation?"

"Damn!" Whistled Grimmjow, eyeing the sleeping teen keenly, thoughts of her capabilities rushing through his brain."I didn't think such a power was...

"Neither did I." Replied Robin, stroking Lilinette's hair fondly, which caused the girl to snuggle herself closer. "Such immense power for one so young...

"She'll become strong." Interjected Naruto suddenly, gazing down at the orphan.

Robin looked to him, felt the traces of a smile work at her face, tug at her lips.

She pulled the teen closer, adjusted her hold, so as to maker her more comfortable.

"Yes, she will."

**Descriptions for a ship are needed! Someone help please! And keep voting on the poll! I'm still keeping two more characters secret, but I NEED your votes for the others! _Please vote!_**


	5. Slip

**To lame flamers like Dude () who say: "This story is so lame It made me laugh." So what? You can laugh yourself into your _grave _for all I care. Last time I checked, you didn't have a huge fanbase that loved your stories! And hiding behind anonymity to flame me? Pathetic much. (Takes a deep cleansing breath) Okay, my rant is done now. **

**Poll Edits and Notes: Sakura got OWNED in the polls by Yoruichi. Therefore the Godess of Flash will join Naruto's crew at some point. Also, it seems that Kaname currently has _no_chance of catching up to Urahara, so 'Hat n' Clogs' will join the crew as well! The other votes are still too close to call, so keep voting!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**--**

Robin nearly dropped Lillenette when she saw their 'ship'.

"Sugoi..."

Even the usually brash Grimmjow was struck speechless as he beheld the vessel.

This thing was friggin' huge!

It was a large ship, with an ebony black hull, large and massive in its design, yet sleek and smooth at the same time.

Black sails hung from the masts, and the traces of an emblem could be seen.

The most noticeable feature of its structure was that at the very tip, was a smooth ebony black fox head, its jaws closed and eyes narrowed, giving it a rather noble look, despite the rather infamous reputation its kind had garnered among man thus far.

Mounted on the sides were several cannons, which were not visible of course, but were mounted within.

Metal plating could be seen dipping in and out of the water, just above the hull's mast.

Naruto waved a hand to the place that would become their home for the duration of the voyage.

"This is it: The Black Pearl."

He walked up the boarding ramp, and presented his pass to the royal guards, who granted them entry.

"Okay! Time to get ready!"

--

(Hours of Preparations later/Afternoon)

Naruto swung down to the deck from the ropes that held the mainsail in place, a bucket of paint cans in one hand, and a paintbrush in another.

He wore a small grin as his feet touched the deck, which had been polished clean of its former grime, thanks to a heavy mist saturation.

"That takes care of the flag." He mused to himself.

An enthusiastic cry from the bow, where a certain teen was sitting atop the fox head.

"Neh, Neh! Naruto-kun!"

He turned to see Lillenette skipping up to him.

She glommed him in an enthusiastic tackle, unable to knock him off balancedue to her lack of weight.

"I painted the fox head!" She chirped, when he asked her what excited her so.

He found himself tugged towards it, as she now had him by the hand.

"C'mon! I want you to see it!"

Allowing her this, he half stumbled, half staggered towards the northernmost end.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

"Ta-da!" She declared with a flourish, upon bringing him over, waving both hands out to the head.

She had painted quite well for someone her age.

The black foxhead was now a fierce firey red, inlaid with streaks of orange and red for the finer lines of its fur and whiskers.

And lastly, she had chosen a unique color for the eyes.

"Blue....

"That's your eye color, right?" She chirped, amidst his surprised murmur.

He nodded, secretly wishing he had a smoke right now.

"Yeah...

"Good!" Came her easy reply, skipping off to the other side of the ship.

Naruto watched her go with something akin to amusement.

"Such a strange child....

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" He looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow stalking up the plank, Robin close behind, her many arms laden with grocery bags, food that they would doubtlessly need over the long voyage.

"Oh!" He immediately rushed over to help her with the heavy baggage.

But even with his help, there was too much to carry.

He had to threaten Grimmjow, and only then did the ruffian help out as well, albeit grudginly Lilenette lent her minor assistance here and there, and the matter of food was finished.

After everything was fully stowed, the task fell to Naruto and Grimmjow to cast off, due to their speed.

Robin's many hands held the ship steady as they set about the task of shoving off.

Finally, the last rope was cut, the last bind was severed, and after the two got back on board they were set to go.

"Cast off!" Giggled Lillenette gleefully, getting odd looks from everyone.

In response, she just giggled louder.

"I always wanted to say that!"

As was his duty as captain, Naruto took the helm, and brought them out to sea.

Finally, when they were out of sight from Alabasta, Naruto saw fit to unveil his 'Jolly roger'.

With a sharp tug on the rope, he hoisted the flag high.

"Behold!"

It consisted of a traditional skull and crossbones, but in contrast, he now had a what looked like a giant tidal wave behind it. The wave was risen high, at its peak, as if were ready to crash down upon the skull and devour it whole.

Grimmjow didn't complain.

Robin commented that it looked colorful.

Lilenette of course said it was 'cute'.

"So where to now?" Grimmjow was the first to ask the unspoken question on everyone's mind.

Naruto pulled out a map.

"Well, we're going to the Grand-Line, so...

Everyone struggled to keep their balance, as he wheeled the ship about.

"East!"

--

(Elsewhere)

Luffy was acting strange.

He looked...

Serious for once.

And there wasn't any signs of danger for miles around.

"Luffy?"

"What?" He didn't push off the rail, didn't turn around, but he figured it was Nami staring at him.

The navigator approached the rubber man...

Then whacked him hard upside the head, the action causing his neck to bob to and fro.

Ordinarily, he would've laughed, or at the very least, whined in complaint.

He just sighed, and leaned back against the rail, as if she didn't just box him in between the ears.

"You've been acting strange ever since we left Alabasta."

He grunted, still staring out to the sparkling sea.

"Yeah...

His mind, what little he had of it, was two places at once.

One was with a certain princess, and another...

Was with an old friend.

(Flashback Coco Village)

They were nearly out of energy.

The attacks hit with a boneshattering crunch on both sides.

Luffy was drenched in the seawater, but grinned ruefully as he scored a direct hit on his adversarie's chest.

Both combatants flew backwards, but it was the stranger who landed in the wreckage of the building.

Luffy was the first to rise, clamoring up and going into the windup for another attack.

A thin steam emanated from the rubble, and took shape again.

"Wait."

His combatant raised a hand, and then let it fall.

His hands rested on his knees, and he laughed aloud.

"Sheesh! You're still tough as nails, Luffy."

He was panting heavily, and bleeding badly from a head wound, but he took his footing up once more.

The rubber man smirked cheerily.

"You're not too bad yourself!"

A ragged sigh from the other, then he vomitted blood when he tried to use his powers.

"Shit...You...

He tried to rise, but instead fell on one knee, before getting back up.

Time to end it.

"Let's finish this."

"Bring it!"

Slowly at first, then faster, they began to run.

For what would be the last time as best friends, the two collided head on.

"GUM GUM DOUBLE BARREL!

"MIST TYPHOON!"

They hit so hard smoke flew everywhere.

When it cleared, they both had a fist buried in the other's gut.

Luffy's hand was only soaked with water, not blood.

However, his opponent had scored a clean hit, and with a wheeze, the air rushed out of his lungs.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The body of his former friend joined him seconds later, exhausted from the overexertion of his own cursed fruit powers.

It was a tie.

Again.

"I surrender." Murmurred the blond, as they lay there.

"Huh?!"

He turned his head to look Luffy in the eye.

"You heard me. I give up."

Luffy clenched his hands into fists, when the blond sat up

Chuckling bitterly, the sailor spoke.

"Every time you create a dream, its one more reason to wake up.  
Every time you make dream come true, its one more reason for you to dream again.  
Every thing you do is your own way of expresing yourself among the world...

A hand pressing the strawhat back into Luffy's arms.

A rueful grin as blue eyes crinkled in a smile.

"So let me congratulate you, Strawhat Luffy,  
for having the will in clinging to this dream and not holding back."

He stood now.

"Your dream was stronger than mine. Perhaps it is time I found a new one."

He turned to go, let his cape flutter in the wind.

"I'll let you go, just this once."

He looked back over his shoulder.

"But when we meet again, it _will_ be as enemies."

Monkey D. sucked in a big gulp of air...

Luffy's shout was heard over his shoulder.

"I'm lookin' forward to it!"

(End Flashback)

A nostalgic sigh escaped the captain.

"I wonder where he is now...

Unfortunately, the spotlight was soon stolen from him.

"Hmm? Luffy's thinking about that 'friend' of his?"

"Some friend. From what you told me, dis guy cleaned Luffy's platter."

"Well, he helped us out back there, so he can't be _that_ bad."

"And the fact that he gave you all your cash back has nothing to do with it?" This comment came from Usopp.

"Hey!" Cried Luffy, as sometime during his flashback, Sanji and Zolo had snuck up on him, and were now conversing with Nami on the subject of his 'friend' in question, whilst Chopper and Usopp listened intently.

An indignant look flashed over Luffy's face. "I'm over here ya know!"

Nami gave him a deadpanned look.

"We know." Sighed the Navigator, lightly amused at the antics of her captain.

"Huh? Luffy's friend's in the navy?" This came from Chopper, who looked to be genuinely puzzled.

Nami shook her head.

"They used to be friends, Chopper."

"So he's an enemy?"

Luffy snorted angrily, and Nami knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Well...Luffy doesn't really see him as that."

The poor reindeer was hopelessly lost by now, scratching at his head with his little hooves.

"Uwah! I'm so confused!"

--

(Evening)

Naruto sighed as he watched the bleeding sun begin to set.

"Alright, we should get to Jaya by morning at this rate....

WHAM!

The ship shook so hard he nearly fell down the deck!

He got up in a heap, shaking his head and groaning...

Until he saw what had waylaid their progress.

Blue eyes tripled, then the distinctive sound of grappling hooks whizzed through the air, then several loud shouts.

He looked at the flag, and sweatdropped, as he saw that it was a skull with...

A red clown nose?

"Great...

Pirates attacking pirates.

_How ironic._

Well, they were in for a surprise, if they though this ship would be easy pickings.

"OI! There he is!"

The blond rolled his eyes, phased into mists as an bullet pierced the place he had been, and reapearred to the far right.

"W-What?! How did he-

He felt a breeze whip past him, and smirked as Grimmjow booted the fellow of the deck.

"GAH! Gettem off me!" Cried another, and the blond turned to see a pair of hands erupting from an invaders back, choking him to death.

It would appear that the situation was well under control.

Now he could have some fun.

Snagging a nearby rope, he swung onto the intruding ship, noting that the larger vessel had a series of clamps embedded into the _Pearl, _and in doing so, had ripped off a good portion of the upper deck.

"Come on!" He growled in frustration.

He cast his hands out upon landing, breaking his fall into a roll, and upon rising, swept out the legs of one unfortunate pirate. Not pausing to rest, he continued onwards, hoisting one man up by the collar, and tossing him back into his comrades, springing back to avoid a culass to the throat.

A blue white blur shot past him, and down into the lower decks, from which now came many frantic screams.

Typical Grimmjow.

Well, that took care of looting the ship.

He turned his arm to Mist now, and it resembled the blade upon his back, used to impale a particularly hefty man that tried to attack him from behind.

Menacingly he advanced on the now pallied pirates, whom had gone white with fear.

"C'mon boys. Don't tell me your done already-

WHAM!

He felt a sharp pain in his neck, then nothing, as a spiked club bashed him.

A silky westernish voice laughed.

"Look's like he's not so tough after all!"

He fell to the deck in a heap, briefly stunned.

Promptly everyone on board advanced towards him.

"Quick Alvida!" A whiney voice commanded. "Get him before he wakes up!"

Growling, he tried to move.

Blue eyes snapped open.

He rolled aside as the massive club smashed the deck where he had been, and slashed with his mist arm-

But...

It slipped of something.

Infuriated, and just plain pissed off, he sprang up.

Foolish imbeciles, he was in his native element here on the sea!

They _dare_ to challenge him?!

"Mist screen."

As before, the fog covering spread around him, but unlike before, he now pushed it out the length of the massive vessel.

Several exclamations of surprise were heard.

He uttered one word, mouth splitting into a wicked grin as the waters began to roil.

"Shark."

He slapped both hands down upon the deck, creating a deep clapping sound as he did so.

The mist left him suddenly, and sank down into the water.

Something large shook the ship.

The pirates looked about frantically, as a massive black dorsal fin split the water, systematically rubbed up against the _Pearl _freeing her from the grasp of the clamps.

The massive beast then proceeded to encircle the ship, waiting for the order to strike, its greyish white form seen within the water, as the sun was now but a mere glimmer in the sky.

Naruto smirked, as they seemed realized just who they were dealing with.

"Attack me again, and the ship goes under."

Pausing to look over the crew, he frowned, upon recognizing a few criminals.

True, he didn't take to looking at the wanted posters much, but neither was he a slouch when it came to knowing his enemy.

"So, Buggy the Clown and-

He arched an eyebrow, upon noticing Alvida, and the massive mace she so easily hefted, despite her slim form.

This one hadn't been in any wanted posters lately, at least not the high rollers he looked at.

She must be pretty weak.

Still, he was accustomed to adress all females politely.

He had been raised that way.

"And...who might you be miss?"

The woman met him with an imposing glare, but at the word miss, she seemed to...

Blush?

How odd.

She spoke, and he recognized her voice as the one he heard moments before.

"I could be askin' you the same thing, buddy."

A rush of wind, and Grimmjow had returned, two sacks hefted over his shoulder.

"I got everything."

Several startled gasps now.

"EH?!"

"When did, how did he-

The brawler saw Buggy's hand straying to a knife before Naruto did.

"You want me to get him?"

Naruto's response was to rock the boat again, as his little 'pet' slammed into it.

The ship shook anew, now with enough force to send an unsuspecting man screaming over the rail, down to meet his watery death at the hands of a shark that made Jaws look tiny.

The last thing he saw was a giant maw rushing out to engulf him.

Blood stained the water as he was devoured by the massive great white, inhaled whole.

Everyone heard his screams and blanched as the fin continued to encircle them.

"Any more ideas?"

Buggy was fuming, with steam coming out of his ears.

"Why you-

WHAM!

The mace suddenly smacked him hard in the face, KOing him instantly, dropping his limp body flat to the floor.

Both men were rather surprised to see that it was this 'Alvida' who had delivered the blow.

Amidst the panic caused by Buggy's crew, she shot both invaders a keen look.

"Tell me, are you after Strawhat?"

_'Luffy? Hmm...maybe she knows were he went...._

Naruto and Grimmjow exchanged a glance.

"Depends." They spoke as one.

"On?"

"On whether you wanna live." Snapped Grimmjow.

Alvida wore a sly smile at their response, her words directed towards Naruto.

"Tell me, what's a navy man doin' with _pirates_?"

The blond ignored her jab, instead responding with one of his own.

"Watch your tongue. I could break this ship in half if I wanted to."

She seemed to pale.

Naruto grinned like the shark he had summoned.

This ship shook again.

"Ah, can't swim can we?"

Grimmjow hopped down to the Pearl where Robin was waiting, taking Buggy's loot with him.

Naruto made ready to follow. "Well, there's always a first time for everything-

"Wait!"

He stopped, about ready to leap, rigid with impatience.

She was delaying him, he kept his back to her.

"What? What do you want?"

"An answer to my question!" She all but snapped.

"Answer me this. Why do you seek Strawhat?"

"He beat me before I had these powers."

"Powers?"

She nodded enthusiastically, desperate to preserve her life by any means possible. "You already saw it, the Slip-Slip fruit."

"Slip?"

"Swords can't cut me." She replied.

He arched an eyebrow, curious to test her theory.

"Oh?"

His blade bounced off her bare stomach when swung, and she laughed.

"Stop it, that tickles."

He sheathed his blade.

"You speak the truth."

"I wanna fair fight with that punk!" She hissed back. "More than anything esle in this world!"

"That is your dream, I take it?"

She nodded vigorously, her long mane of dark hair bobbing up and down with the motion, as did her rather ample chest.

"Hell yeah!"

He opened his mouth to speak-

"Naruto-kun!"

Lillenette was now standing right next to him.

"OI! How did you-

His eyes narrowed.

_'Grimmjow.'_

Lillenette was focued on Alvida however, eyeing her over scrutinously as if to find fault with her. When none was found, she twirled on one heel, and nodded.

"She should come with us!"

_'Oh no you don't!'_

"I'm the one to decided that, Lillenette."

"Please? She's nice! I can tell!"

_'Nice?! She nearly bashed my head in!'_

"I don't think she is, and I _highly _doubt you can tell."

The girl stamped one foot, her lower lip jutting out in a defiant pout.

"I do!"

"Lillenette, I already told you-

Her eyes flashed suddenly.

"NO!"

That was a bad sign.

The weight came crushing down on Naruto again.

"I want her to come." Her tone was steely insistent now, like a child that wasn't getting her way.

"No."

The weight increased, until the boards of the deck began to creak.

"Yes."

There was only one way this was going to end...

--

With a horrifying shriek, the ship collapsed in on itself, devoured whole by the shark, which dragged it and its cargo down to Davy Jone's Locker...

Leaving the survivors in the lifeboat to row back to shore, along with a rather fuming Buggy, who spat many a foul curse at the back of the Naruto's rudder.

"This isn't over yet blondie! I will have my revenge!"

"Bye-bye big nose-san!" Waved Lillenette cheerily, clutching Alvida's hand, much like a child would with her mother.

Alvida breathed high then low, in a sigh of relief, before casting a glance down to the girl that had unwittingly ensured her safety.

That had been a bit too close for comfort.

If not for that kid, she'd likely be rowing back to shore now.

Or worse.

Naruto's heated glare could be felt drilling into her back.

Grimmjow exuded an air of hositility towards her, whilst Robin remained quiet.

But all three of them seemed to have a soft spot for this girl.

It would be smart of her to get close to this one, so the mist captain wouldn't feed her to that _pet_ of his.

"Hey, you got a name girl?"

"Lillenette! Hey lady, what's your name?"

"Alvida."

"That's a pretty name!"

She crouched down to ruffle her hair, drawing a giggle from the teen.

"Well then Lil', I think you and me are gonna be best buds."

An ecstatic look appeared on Lillenette's face.

"Really?"

_'Oh kami, this is gonna be rough..._

"R-Really."

"Yay!" She cried, glomming Alvida in a big hug.

Naruto groaned, and threw down the anchor.

"Great. Now I'm never gonna get rid of her...

--

(Hours Later/Alabasta Bar Night)

Pirates and criminals alike looked up as the doors banged open.

Two strangers walked in from the downpour.

One was a gorgeous beauty, clad in the cloak of a Naval officer. Her keen red eyes seemed to stare into the souls of men and women alike, whilst the thin veil added further to the air of mystery that hung about her.

A few strands of pink hair could be seen under the veil.

Just what was she wearing underneath that cloak of hers?

The other individual, a male, was the more imposing of the duo.

Strapped to his side was a long thin blade bound in loose bandages, held to his body only by a weapons belt strapped across his chest. Its tip was polished to perfection, and gleamed even in the dim light of the tavern.

His black hair was spiked up with bells at the tips, and not a strand of it hung down into his chiseled face.

One eye was visible, though it had a vertical scar running down its length, it was still evident that he could see in it. The steely grey pupil shown with great ferocity, whilst the other was hidden in an eye-patch, held to his right eye by a trio of straps.

He was a huge, hulking, mountain of a man, all muscle, and not a trace of flab or fat to be seen on his body. Something he prided himself in.

Several eyes narrowed, as a wanted poster was held up.

Plastered upon it was Naruto's face.

"Anyone seen this man?"

Several individual's shifted uncomfortably, and one or two of the less seaworthy patrons now made their exit.

Anyone and everyone knew better than to cross a man who had one trillion berries on his head.

The man seemed annoyed at this.

"Not gonna talk, eh?"

The woman shook her head as the man's hand strayed to his blade, her back still to him.

"Ken-chan, please don't."

He gave her a glare, accompanied by a low growl.

"Yachiru, whaddya think you're doing?"

The mysterious individual looked around the bar.

"He's already left."


	6. Hiss

**I have now put Boa Hancock in the polls, and she's already _way_up there! VOTE! Note: Ishida Uryuu has defeated Renji, so Abarai is _out_! Soi-Fong has bested Ino, so Miss Yamanka is _out_as well! Unohanna Retsu has beaten Shizune, so _she _will join up as well! The poll is coming down to the wire! Keep voting people! And don't worry, Naruto and crew ARE going to Skypiea...**

**T****hey just gotta get their ship fixed first...**

His angry shout scattered many a seagull into the air.

"Kuso, kuso _KUSO_!"

Naruto spat many a foul word as he beheld the huge rip in the hull.

It was a clean hole that almost went all the way through the lowest deck.

"You gotta be- AGH!"

Infuriated, wrung bot hands through his loose mane of blond hair, them swung his sword into the air, as if to cleave down an unseen enemy.

It was a miracle the P_earl_ was even seaworthy at this point.

If not for Jaws carrying them upon its back, they would have sunk long ago, and thanks to their inability to swim, each of them would have drowned.

Except Naruto of course. The blond veritably thrived in the water, and was actually quite capable of swimming, able to go for at least an hour straight before he tired. Before he had joined the military, he could often be seen swimming around the island in which he resided.

Of course anyone who knew this was, well...

Dead.

Vivvi was the sole exception to that rule...

(Flashback three years ago)

It was a warm sunny day on the shore.

The entire beach had been cleared for them today, a reward in part from King Nebra, for making Vivvi so happy.

"You can _swim_?" Vivvi asked incredulously, staring down at the water nervously, fidgeting back a pace. "I thought you ate a cursed fruit."

A Naruto of then 18 nodded.

"Yeah, but lets keep that our little secret."

He made ready to leap in-

"But...

But was forced to skid to stop.

"Hmm?'

She blushed lightly, arms instinctively moving to cover her midsection.

The two were both wearing bathing suits.

Naruto had chosen a simple black pair of trunks, and his gear was stowed off to one side, on a beach blanket.

Vivvi however, had chosen a two piece blue bikini that snugly covered her still developing body, yet at the same time emphasized all the curves and lines of her form. It fit perfectly with her blue eyes, which seemed to _sparkle_ in the sunny afternoon. Her silky cerulean hair had been let down out of its customary ponytail, and now cascaded richly over the pale alabaster skin of her shoulders. She was truly a sight to behold.

"I can't swim."

He blinked.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head a faint pink tinge highlighting her cheeks.

"No...um, this is my first time actually going to the beach."

"You really don't get out much do you?"

"I've never had a bodyguard before, alright?!" She snapped, pouting seconds later, arms crossed over her bosom, her body turned to one side, and away from him.

Gently, his fingers coiled around her wrist, turning her back towards him, and then pulling her towards the water, which lapped calmly against the beach, the sounds of seagulls and the sea, the only other living things for miles around.

"Come on."

She dug her feet into the sands, resisting his pull.

"I-I just told you, I can't swim!"

A carefree smile, as he kept tugging the bashful princess along.

"Then I'll teach you."

(End Flashback)

--

A small sigh.

Those were the days...

But recreation aside, they needed repairs and _fast_.

His gaze fell on Alvida, who withered a bit. "This is all _your_ fault! Because of you, now we need to make repairs!"

Lillenette of course did not take to kindly to one of her father figures yelling at a member of her extended family.

"Stop yelling at Alvida-chan!"

"I'm the captain!_ I can yell all I fuckin' want, you-you stupid spoiled brat!"_ He bellowed back, in no mood for games, towering over her menacingly.

Unfortunately, he was unaware of just how _imposing_ he could be when angry.

That, and the giant sword still in his hand didn't help his case any either.

In other words, he was downright _terrifying_ to someone as young as she.

Lillenette flinched under his verbal abuse, and then did what anyone would do.

She cried.

"Meanie!" Lillenette sobbed, gushing out tears. "Naruto-teme's a meanie!" Before he could respond to her rash accusation, she bolted down below decks in tears, her words echoing over her shoulder. "You're not my friend anymore!"

Everyone watched a dramatic change come over their captain.

His face fell, and his shoulders seemed to slump, the blade falling to the deck with a dull clang. The life faded from his eyes, as did any signs of rage and wrath, that had been so prominent, mere moments before.

When he spoke, his words sounded dull and lifeless.

"I'll... be right back."

He then trudged down the stairs after the distraught girl and was gone....

--

Leaving Alvida alone on the deck with Robin and Grimmjow.

"So...um, where can we get this ship fixed?" She asked, desperate to sway suspicion away from her, and onto other more _prevalent_ matters.

Robin's response was to pull out a map, set it down on the table.

"Hm...Well the nearest Island is Kuja. Perhaps they have a shipyard there-

Grimmjow paled.

"Kuja?! Ah, _hell no!"_

He received odd looks from both women.

"And what's so bad about Kuja?" Alvida was the first to voice her opinion.

"It must be terrifying if even _you_ don't want to go there." Added Robin.

Grimmjow wasn't exactly just some street punk. Like her he had earned a reputation when he was quite young. But unlike her, his bounty had been _bathed _in much bloodshed. He picked fights with anyone and everyone, and the loser always lost his or her life. If there was a fight to be had, then he was there. Hence the 400 million bounty on his head that also surpassed Monkey D. Luffy.

However, if Grimmjow Jaggerjack, A.K.A known as the bloody panther, for his speed and agility, did NOT want to go somewhere...

Then that meant trouble.

"Somebody beat ya over there?" Quipped Alvida.

Grimmjow shot her a deadly look, then flexed his right hand slowly.

A faint red spark was seen in his palm, before it closed into a fist, then his entire arm began to vibrate, as he built up friction in the air.

He wouldn't need a _sword_ to wipe her off the map.

"Say that again. _I dare ya."_

He'd do it with his bare hands.

Something about the way he said that...

It told Alvida that if she did take up his challenge, not even the powers of her cursed fruit would save her.

"..."

She remained silent and looked away in a huff, unable to match his penetrating stare.

The brawler smirked as he unclenched his hand, the vibrating ceased.

"Didn't think so."

Robin rolled eyes.

Take away the captain, and they were like a bunch of children.

"Buty why _don't_you want to go Kuja?" Now it was _she_ who voiced the question.

If it was possible to be both flustered and pissed at the same time, it would be Grimmjow.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"She's there."

"She who?" Alvida ventured.

Grimmjow _spat _the name with much venom.

_"Boa Hancock."_

--

(Below decks)

A banging sounded on her door.

"Go away!" She sobbed, knees curled up to her chest, tears streaking down out of her pink eyes, her skull cap lying at the foot of her bed.

Without it, she looked entirely normal.

The banging became a gentle knock.

"Lillenette, I'm sorry."

She hesistated for a fraction of a second, but shook her head all the same, flinging tears every which way as she did so.

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

She was unprepared when mist suddenly slipped under the door.

He wore a look of contrite unhappiness.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you-

"Meanie!"

WHACK!

She threw her skull cap at him, and he was smote sharply upside the head, as the solitary spike of it dug into his skin.

Sure, he could have dodged it, but why bother?

He deserved that one.

As blood trickled down his forehead from the cut and into his visible eye, and amidst her horrified cry, he smiled bitterly.

"Feeling better now?"

She didn't speak a word, just suddenly sprang off the bed to glomm him in a tackle.

She beat at his chest, but he didn't make a sound, sobbing piteously.

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

--

Grimmjow finished his tale just as Naruto came back up from below...

With Lillenette sitting atop his shoulders.

Both were grinning like idiots.

"We got a course yet?" Asked the blond, as he set down Lillenette, who simply climbed back up on his shoulders a second later.

"Kuja." Replied Robin simply.

Grimmjow made an X motion with his arms.

"IDIOTS! Did you hear a _word_ I just said?!"

"I did." Replied Robin simply, as she helped Naruto set a course, via telling Jaws which way to go.

Alvida seemed uncertain as well.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. I've heard a LOT of bad things about that place."

Naruto waved it off, as he patted Jaw's back, as the shark had been going in slow circles at his behest.

"Besides, if we run into any trouble, Jaws here can eat em."

If it was at all possible, the shark would have smiled.


	7. Pursue?

**OFFICIAL! Naruto and Boa Hancock shall meet, and she will _eventually_ join the crew! **

**But...not quite yet.**

**oh, and YAY! They _finally_ fixed the site!**

Grimmjow had been stewing for a good hour now...

But he would be kept quiet no longer.

_'Moron's! I ain't going back there again!'_

"Oi, cap'n."

Naruto turned away from the rail, as they drifted along at leisurely pace.

"Hmm?"

Grimmjow beckoned him down to lower decks.

"I want a word wit' ya."

Shrugging, the Mist user leapt down, the deck creaking under his weight.

"What's up?"

Grimmjow surprisingly proved to be the voice of reason once more.

Taking Naruto aside, he explained the full story.

Sapphire blue eyes tripled.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Naruto all but hissed, grabbing the brawler by his collar.

"You were busy with that kid of yers!" Snarled Grimmjow angrily as he shoved back, breaking loose of his grip. As he did so, he was gesturing to Lillenette, by now playing a new game of 'tag' with Alvida. Namely by stealing the woman's club and running all over the ship with it, whilst the woman tried to retrieve her treasured mace.

"Then you should have told me _earlier_!"

"You're not seriously thinkin' of going there are ya?! We'll be eaten alive! Them women haven't seen a man other than me in decades!"

"And you weren't exactly polite, where you?"

Grimmjow refused to meet his stare.

Naruto groaned.

"Damnit Jaggerjack, what did you do?"

"_I_ didn't _do_ anything!"

This was growing tiresome.

He spoke his words slowly, and they were the furthest thing from pleasant.

"Then let me make it clear. What-Happened-Out-There?"

He mumbled it under his breath, but the sounds of Lillenette's laughter, as she had caused Alvida to slip and fall on her face, drowned out the words to anyone that might have been listening.

Along with Naruto's sqwuak of surprise.

He had been told something he must _never_ give voice to.

Ever.

No, the captain gaped at him for a second, his mind unable to comprehend, his mouth unable to even form the words to describe how he felt in that moment. It was a strange mixture, anger, respect, jealousy and furious sympathy. In short, he was _appalled_ that anyone would have the guts to actually do or even _admit_ to such an audacious act of retaliation.

And from a tribe of women nonetheless.

"If I hadn't found that cursed fruit, then those women woulda torn me apart!" He was gesturing frantically now, the light of fierce, raw panic reflecting in the cerulean pools of his eyes. "I'd be dead meat!"

"So you mean, to tell me, that they actually-

Grimmjow clapped a hand over his mouth.

"SH! Not so loud!"

Naruto bit his hand.

"Let go!"

Grimmjow hissed in pain and released him, waving his limb in pain.

"I'm telling ya this fer your own good. We _can't _go there!"

Unfortunately, there was that spark in Naruto's eyes again.

"Nonsense! You said they were strong, right?" He went on further, as if to convince himself, despite the horrors of what Grimmjow must have experienced those years ago. Heck, they probably thought he was a wild animal. "Well, some of them must be _dying _to get off that island!"

Grimmjow stared at the blond as if he had grown another head, before his sense returned to him.

"Well we won't be able to _get _anywhere unless the ship is patched!" This came out in a fierce growl that drew everyone's attention unto the brawler.

Tense, uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Then...

"STOP!" Naruto all but hollered, and Jaws immediately did so, circling so as to keep afloat.

In one monumental leap, he landed uponthe nose of his pet, patting its snout affectionately.

"Sorry boy, but we're changing course. Head to Water 7, will ya?"

The beast snapped its jaws in displeasure.

"Fine fine. You can snack on a Sea King or two along the way."

Its black eyes glinted with pleasure at the mention of its favorite food.

The blond sat back and called to his crew, "Robin! Hold er' down!" as the shark's massive tail began to sway too and fro, building up for one _massive _beasital burst of speed and power, that only a creature of this size could possibly manage.

Several hands extended from Jaw's greyish white skin, and bound the _Pearl _down as best they could.

He then called for everyone to do the only theing they possibly could.

"Hang on!"

The rumbling started, and everyone paled.

Alvida grabbed Lillenette by her collar, and the child wrapped an arm around the woman's curved waist, as the former grabbed onto a rail. Grimmjow slammed one foot down into the deck, then another, and preceded to do the same with his hands, literally sticking himself in place.

Robin dipped several pairs of hands into the mast, and thus secured herself there.

For a moment, nothing happened, and all was calm.

Only a moment.

Naruto dug his hands into the scaly hide of his pet, although the jagged skin cut and bled his palms.

An anticapatory shudder ran through the Megaladon. The scent of blood was in the air, to the shark, it meant but one thing, one solitary survival instinct.

Feeding time.

"That's right...His master murmurred, eyes dancing with manic glee as the water began to froth and stir. "You'll get your meal _real_ soon. Just take us where we need to go."

The giant tail began to thrash and stir the sea, stirring the gulls into a further panic.

They began to move.

Slowly at first, then faster, faster, much like a steam train as the beast began to pick up speed-

"Here we go!"

In a burst of sea foam, they were off!

--

The big man known only as Kenpachi, groaned and stood up from his crouch. Both the spray and the massive dorsal fin were headed away from them at a breakneck pace, one their navy vessel had _no chance_ of possibly matching.

"Ah, shit. There he goes again."

The veiled woman known as Yachiru undid her veil.

Revealed was a lovely face that made several sailors drool.

"Hmm... This might take longer than I expected."

Kenpachi sheathed his blade for the second time that day.

"Damnit... why are we after this guy again?"

She shot her longtime bodyguard a glare.

_'Honestly, why did father insist I have a guardian?'_

"Because he has something of mine!"

Kenpachi sweatdropped.

"What kind of bullshit is that? I thought you had a thing for him-

Yachiru kicked him in the shin, and stalked down the steps.

Pouting slightly, she still put on a smile as she descended the steps, where she could doubtlessly find the one in charge.

"Captain, do you know their heading?"

The captain in question, flicked one strand of long pink hair over one shoulder, brown eyes narrowing in annoyance. By now the marines were all but _drooling _at not one, but _two_ pink hairedwomen.

"I should thank you to adress me by name, _Shichibukai Yachiru." _Spoke the captain.

Rolling her eyes, she did so, sounding rather peeved.

"Very well then Captain _Hina, _do you know where they are headed?"

Not exactly _eager _to betray one of her own, the elder woman shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

--

(Elsewhere)

"Ugh!" Cried the girl, as she stamped her foot against the deck. "Lost him again!"

There's was a small boat, barely larger than a lifeboat, simple equipped with a sail.

"You seem to be 'losing' a lot of things lately, Misha." Commented her companion, a strange fellow with greenish blue hair. He sported a a green hat as well, complimented with a green cloak, draped over his upper body, as if to hide something.

At first glance, he looked like the real rough and tumble type, but if one really knew him...

He was as soft as a teddy bear.

The girl known as 'Misha' blushed slightly at his words, "S-Shut up about that, Harm!"

"Are you sure you're supposed to be eighteen?"

But she stuck out her tongue all the same.

"Meanie!"

"You never change, do you? First the song, now-

She opened her mouth.

A melodious tune filled the air-

WHAP!

He winced as a bolt of lighting nearly zapped his hat off.

"Hey hey! Take it easy! I was just kidding!"

( Meanwhile Water seven)

"Okay, everyone got the plan?"

A chorus of nods.

A groan however came from Naruto.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?"

"That's right. He'd rather Robin be his 'accomplice'," Snickered Grimmjow-

Alvida's mace bashed him into silence.

"Shaddap!"

--

Everyone on land went into a panic as the ship was simply _dropped _on the dock with a massive crash, by one VERY large and VERY bloodstained fin. Several fishermen dropped their poles right then and there, resigning themselves to _never_ fish again, even as the fin sank out of sight, and Jaws returned to the murky depths to feed.

The ramp fell down, and Naruto trudged down it...

With Alvida in tow.

Alvida felt her jaw drop, as the repair fee was given, despite all her charm.

"What?! One million berries?! That's-

Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth, and hissed for her to be quiet.

"A very reasonable price."

He handed the money over, the man took it greedily, counting every bill.

"Ah yes. The repairs, they should take a week-

"A week?!" Alvida all but shrieked, unable control herself any longer.

Naruto glared at the impulsive woman.

"Not another word."

"Ma'am," The man began. "You should take your husband's advice."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forhead as Alvida's face change from an angry red, to a furious pink blush.

"We're _not_ married."

The man went on as if nothing had been said.

"Such repairs will take time, and-

"Ripoff!" Spit Alvida, snatching the cash with a flurry of her mace but a moment later.

WHUMP!

Had he not been wearing a hard hat helmet, he would most surely have died.

As it was, he had a head wound, and now cried out in pain.

"EXTRA! This will cost you extra!"

Alvida smirked and hefted the giant club over her shoulder, as the engineer rubbed his head. "Then we won't be needing your services!" She did all this despite the fact that her captain was oozing killer intent like a leaky fountain by this point.

"The lady's right. You're ripping her off." Came a voice.

The enginneer scowled darkly as he saw a figure leaning against a stack of crates.

Cold intelligent eyes ran over then keenly.

Navy blue hair hung at around shoulder length and his face was rimmed with slight glasses.

He wore a ragtag outfit, consisting of a ripped white shirt with no sleeves, that served to expose lean arms, which looked as if they were built for anything other than lifting. His jeans were ripped above his ankles, and he wore open toed sandals. Strapped to his back was what looked like a metal bow, and upon further inspection, their was a quiver of silver rods, strapped to his hip.

Last of all, he had a blue bandana tied round his head.

"You again?" Hissed the man, as the stranger pushed off the crate.

With an almost casual gait, he strolled over to them, hands in his pockets.

He stood before Naruto with an air of confidence.

"I could get that little hole patched in _half_ the time."

A blond eyebrow was arched.

"Three days?"

"At max."

"Full pay?"

"No."

Alvida was now the one to arch an eyebrow, the former engineer entirely forgotten.

"What, you want extra-

The man shook his head.

"No, I do not need, nor do I want your money. I merely require your assistance."

This intrigued the captain.

"Assistance you say? With what?"

" Enemies."

"Alright. Where?"

I'd rather not discuss that here."

_'Hmm...This one keeps the cards close to his chest..._

"You got a name?"

A proud smirk now, from the lean man.

"Ishida. Ishida Uryuu."

"Consider yourself hired."

"You haven't heard my terms yet." Ishida sounded confused, and he certainly looked it too.

The blond grinned as he pulled up his eyepatch, just for a second-

The ground began to quake, and he quickly capped it back on, hiding whatever was underneath.

Ishida was left in stunned silence.

_'That was..._

He was suddenly nervous.

The captain grinned like a shark as he bound the eyepatch anew.

"Whatever it is, I'm _sure_ we can manage."

**MWAHAHA! And so the plot comes together. Oh, and some of Naruto's crew members will come and go through various methods. I'm not telling who is permanent, other than Robin and Grimmjow. Oh, and by the way, any of you guys/gals played Ar Tonelico lately? If you have, then you know who I just introduced. Lol.**


	8. Target

**Damn. Well, sorry Edd. Looks like Tenten kicked your ass. She's in! And Nanao lost as well, so Kurenai will become the navigator! I'm still waiting for a few more votes! Two more categories to go!**

**Edd: Damnit! I lost to a girl!**

**Nz: (Coughs) Well, she certainly is better looking. Not to mention her skill with weapons.**

**Tenten: And that's why I won!**

**Edd: Ugh. Anime is biased.**

**Tenten: Hey! It was a fair vote! Quit sulking!**

Grimmjow grunted, the low note neatly encapsulating the extent of his annoyance.

He disliked town life on principal. Being forced to wait here – wait, rather than indulge in recreational pastimes such as clobbering someone – was nigh intolerable.

All these pests, living up their stupid little lives…how could he just stand there?

Accept their existence?

They were so inferior!

Worse, they showed _unholy_ interest in him.

Approached him.

Even with his annoyance simmering, _they _goggled at him.

Checking that no-one relevant was within sight, Grimmjow curled up a lip and hissed furiously at them from the deck.

He _hated _fangirls.

"Remind me...

Robin looked up from her book, whilst one pair of her hands was combing Lillenette's silky hair. The girl was all but purring as the hands fondled her long locks, which were beginning to grow out, and therefore required constant management, lest they become stiff and rigid with the salt air.

"Remind you of...?" She left the question hanging in the air.

Grimmjow flexed his hand, eyes darting down to all the onlookers below.

"Why can't I blast them again?"

"Because I would like to take a hot shower." Snapped Robin curtly, daring him to comment on it.

For once Grimmjow stayed silent.

--

Uryuu led them to a small shack.

"Well, this is where I live."

Upon entering, they were met with a young woman, clad in an apron, blue jeans, and a simple tank top. She looked up from what appeared to be a pot of boiling water on the stove. She had a kindly face, and rich violet hair that was braided down her back.

Deep concern reflected in her eyes as she saw the two strangers.

Upon seeing Uryuu, her concerned expression broke out into a dazzling smile.

Seconds later, she glommed him in a hug, her actions casting the archer back a pace.

"Uryuu!"

Alvida arched an eyebrow, mildly amused by the display of affection as they fell backwards.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Uryuu turned a deep cherry red, picked himself up and then coughed.

The young woman broke away from him and gave a low bow.

"My name is Nemu."

"She's my....fiance." Grumbled Uryuu, under the amused stares.

Nemu giggled and flashed a cerulean blue diamond ring.

Naruto broke into a smile, momentarily distracted from business.

Joyful occasions can do that to you.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next week." Grumbled Uryuu. "Or next year, if my shipments can't get through...

"So what did you need our help with?" Asked Naruto, as they sat down at the table, with Nemu proceeding to finish up the the stew she had been working on thus far.

Uryuu seemed to slump slightly.

"As you have probably guessed, I make my living by fixing ships-

"And hunting!" Chirped Nemu, earning her a glare from her brother.

She did not mind it. "Whenever times get tough, Uryuu-kun goes out to collect a bounty."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"A bounty hunter? Aren't you a lucky girl."

Nemu nodded, but Uryuu coughed, drawing attention back to him.

"Can we please stop talking about my persona life?!"

"Fine. What is it you need my help for?"

"I need your help with the pirate known as Tenten."

"Ah, yes, I know of her.

"She is currently part of the organization known. Akatsuki."

"So?"

"I need you to kill them, or at the very least, bring Tenten here. If you promise to do this, I'll fix your ship."

Naruto blinked.

"If I promise to attempt it? What's that supposed to mean?"

Uryuu rolled his eyes, and now revealed that he had a travel back on his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" He spared Nemu a glance. "Once the repairs are done, we're going with you."

--

(Elsewhere)

She sharpened the tool on a stone, then licked it.

"I heard someone took up my bounty."

The man with the massive sword snorted.

"Whatever. He's dead meat."

A blond man stitched at a flag with a red cloud and skull.

"Uh. Should be fun."

Another man with red eyes nodded his head.

"I heard that he used to be in the navy."

"Can Tobi kill him? Tobi is a good boy!" Echoed a young man in an orange mask.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Bullshit! He's mine!" Quipped a shadowy figure with a scythe.

"You're loud." Grumbled a hulking man with a giant collar.

"Regardless, this should be worth a lotta dow." Another man in the shadow's spoke.

"All of you, quiet." Spat a man with orange hair. He wore a cape and cloak, and muscle shirt, and tattered cuffs for jeans. He had strange black piercings all over his face. His eyes sparked with amusement however. "Honestly, you all need to calm down."

Two more nods from the other members, one of whom had blue hair, the other had an unruly crop of red hair.

"Zip it guys."

She stepped into the dim light, revealing herself to be female.

"You heard Pein."

"Yes, Konan is right." This came from the other hidden figure, who upon stepping in, wore simple clothes like the rest of them, with a black sleeves jacket that had clouds emblazoned over it. Unlike Kisame, he favored to wear a bandanna over his unruly mane of hair. "Let him come to us, we will have the advantage that way."

The brunnette smiled, and it was not pleasant, nor were her doe brown eyes. But the look wavered for a second, reflecting uncertainty, nervousness...

Then it was gone, and the bravado facade was smoothly back in place.

"Well well, if Sasori wants to wait, then I'm game."

**Dun dun dun! Enter Akatsuki Pirates! Thought i forgot about em, didya?**


End file.
